1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for exchanging information between different software components. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for exchanging information between software components on a network data processing system located in an aircraft.
2. Background
Modern aircraft are extremely complex. For example, an aircraft may have many types of electronic systems on board. A particular electronic system on an aircraft may also be referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU). Each line replaceable unit may further take on various forms. A line replaceable unit may be, for example, without limitation, a flight management system, an autopilot, an in-flight entertainment system, a communications system, a navigation system, a flight controller, a flight recorder, an engine monitoring unit, and a collision avoidance system.
Line replaceable units may use software or programming to provide the logic or control for various operations and functions. The software used in these line replaceable units is commonly treated as parts in the airline industry. In particular, a software application for use in a line replaceable unit on an aircraft may also be tracked separately and referred to as a loadable software aircraft part (LSAP) or software aircraft parts.
These line replaceable units and other devices on an aircraft may be part of an aircraft network data processing system. With network connections, wireless and wired, these different line replaceable units may exchange information with each other, as well as with devices off of the aircraft.
Communications between different line replaceable units and other components may communicate using different standards, protocols, messaging systems, hardware, and other components. For example, some components in an aircraft may use aircraft communications addressing and reporting system (ACARS) for transmitting messages off board. This protocol and other off-board protocols such as, for example, Onboard Electronic Distribution System (OBEDS), terminal wireless local area networks (LAN) units, and/or other protocols, require that the line replaceable units associated with these protocols understand and transmit data using the protocols associated with the receiving line replaceable unit and/or other components.
As new off-board communication services are added to the aircraft, each line replaceable unit will be required to interface to a new or revised protocol or interface. Other devices in the aircraft network data processing system will require updates to the software or new versions of software that use these new types of communication services. In some instances, different services for exchanging information between devices may be used by different line replaceable units. As a result, some line replaceable units may not be able to communicate with other line replaceable units.
As new types of communication services are used, updates to existing software are implemented for the different line replaceable units on an aircraft to allow those components to be able to communicate with each other and other devices.
In another example, if an electronic flight bag is being used in an aircraft, changes to the local area network in the aircraft may require a new device driver for the electronic flight bag. This new device driver is needed in order to allow the electronic flight bag to communicate with the aircraft over the wireless local area network. As a result, updating an aircraft network data processing system to use new and/or different types of communication services to exchange information with other line replaceable units on the aircraft or computing devices off the aircraft may be expensive and/or time consuming.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for providing communications between different data processing systems on an aircraft network data processing system.